The invention proceeds from a feed unit according to the generic type. DE 102008013991 A1 has already disclosed a feed unit, having a first toothing part and a second toothing part which interact with one another in each case via a toothing system and the axes of which are set obliquely with respect to one another, the first toothing part engaging around the second toothing part with a collar section, and the working spaces being formed between the toothing system of the first toothing part and the toothing system of the second toothing part, which working spaces can be filled via an inflow and can be emptied via an outflow. The control of the inflow and outflow can take place via valves or disk cams.